1. Technical Field
The present invention relates an authentication system, an operating apparatus, and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a method for authenticating a user of an electronic apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, a method is known to use an authentication apparatus such as an IC card reading device or a finger print authentication apparatus, to carry out authentication, for example. Also, a technology with which, after an authentication apparatus (an entering/leaving management system, or the like) other than an image forming apparatus has once authenticated a user, information of the authenticated user is cached in the image forming apparatus, and, thereafter, authentication is carried out for the image forming apparatus using the cached information is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-277557).